The Clique KISS london edition part 2
by MichellieC
Summary: A contuination of the Clique KISS london edition, but i acant figure out how to add a chapter... -.-


The Clique K.I.S.S

By: Michellie Jelly

P.S. COPY RIGHTED 120% BY ME

Please rate and tell me any improvements to be made

THXS, :)

"Massie want a scone they are especially wonderful!" Kendra waved a buttery raspberry pastry in massie's face. "no thanks" Massie swat-batted her mom's Tiffany covered hand away. After a whole morning of sitting on a plane and international texting with the ex-former PRetty Committee that was run by her 2nd in command now the Massie of the clique- Alicia Rivera. "well your going to have to get used to them anyways... How about a cup of earl grey tea?" Kendra asked. "mahhhhh- ill try some when we actually get to the castle k?" MAssie ducked her head and started texting Claire again who had just moved to her new middle class home on blue winds street.

Clairebear: Meet any1 new at London?

Massiekur: James- he's a total a-list hottie!

Clairbear: describe - he's the next Landon? :/

Massiekur: trust me he is hawt I'll pic-send a message soon enuff ok?

Clairbear: I'll be counting on ya, where are u right now?

Massiekur: outside of the Hines cafe mom=forcing me to eat scones :p gtg taxis waiting bye!

Clairbear: k txt me l8ter :D

*beep* a text message from Alicia popped onto her iPhone 4s screen

Hollagrrl- ready 2 dominate K.I.S.S?

Massiekur- totally Kendra just took me shopping couldn't b more ready!

Hollagrrl: cool! Shawping in London? Be sure to send me pics of trendy clothes

Massiekur: since when did u care about London fashion!

Hollagrrl: since I read an article about how London fashion is hot this season on in style

Massiekur: or since Adele? LOL

Hollagrrl: that too ...

Twenty minutes later the taxi arrived in front of a white, stone castle. A red carpet had been laid out Hollywood style. Massie felt a pang in her stomach thinking of holly wood reminded her of America and America reminded her of westchester. To rid herself of the thoughts Massie took a deep breathe and stepped into her new home

Chapter 2- 7:00 Alicia's mansion westchester NY

"pick a color Claire we don't have all day!" Alicia huffed while Claire fingered each bottle of essie polish longingly. "Fine. How about MIami CLam BAke?" Alicia plucked the bottle from the pile and begin painting Claire's nails. "Alicia, don't you want to watch a Cheats and LOve instead of painting nails?" Dylan sighed and sipped her piña colada virgin frosted martini. " In a sec I need to finish kuh-laires nails" it felt different when Alicia attempted to say massie's signature way of saying Claire and it sounded artificial Kirsten decided, Kirsten grimaced at the memory of watching Massie wave goodbye and walk into terminal H perhaps to never come back the whole pretty committee had been there and there had been a ton of crying so much that Dylan's waterproof mascara had run like a mini Hudson river down her face. Kirsten had contuined the soccer sisters, an elite soccer group who all seriously loved soccer, Dylan kept eating but became more involved in social events at school and was a bit more friendlier to wannabes in school, Alicia contuined to divide her time between Luke and dancing while Claire, well she hung out with Layne and made much more friends outside the P.C. Kirsten swiped a bottle of OPI and began applying my boyfriend scales walls. "Kirsten? Don't u want to go watch a movie?" Dylan adjusted her silvery headband. "Will do Dylan be patient!" Kirsten accidentally splashed a splotch of the bright white on her Marc Jacobs gray minidress which she had paired with a lavender ruffle blazer, gray tights and light violet pumps. Alicia smoothed out her vera Wang cream skirt "okay guys everyone head to the screening room! You guys decide what you wanna watch!" Alicia yelled. "Love and Cheats!" "no! Bend it like Beckham!" "Ew! We should watch tangled!" "Disney? Yuck! Kid much?" "excuse me? Being a kid is a good thing!" shouts filled the air and Alicia's head was pounding this had to stop now. "everyone shut up we are watching Love and Cheats! Anddddd that's final!" Dylan smirked while Kirsten and Claire sulked.

Just as the trailer began Joyce, the Rivera's live in home keeper and cooker dishes out tubs of popcorn and cold, freshly squeezed lemonade as well as a plate of juice soaked gourmet pickles just for Dylan.

"oh Maryanne how much do I love thee?" by now Claire was snoring while Dylan Stared excitedly at Large home theater screen. "Leesh, how much longer does this boro movie last?" Kirsten called from her seat 3 rows back. "good question" Alicia replied, "about 30 more minutes thank GAWD I feel like iv been watching this for ages." Alicia groaned. "More zebra popcorn or if you like I have butter and cheddar" Joyce wheeled in a cart filled with large bags of freshly made popcorn. "one of each!" dylan ordered. "Dylannnnnnn aren't you supposed to be on your grain diet? Nawt eating popcorn?" Alicia screeched. "technically" Dylan replied with her mouth full of cheddar flavored popcorn "it's grain." "um, reality check, popcorn is made of corn and corn isn't a grain." Kirsten cooly replied. "well it TASTES like grain..." Dylan's head crinkled in confusion.


End file.
